


Boyscout

by JustSomeMusings



Series: A Thousand Words or One [5]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, Part 5 of A Thousand Words series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeMusings/pseuds/JustSomeMusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey frets after his sudden invitation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyscout

He’s an idiot. He doesn’t berate himself often because he’s the best closer in the city and you don’t get that way by questioning your mental prowess, but here, right now, in this situation, he’s an idiot. He’s walking away from his office and trying not to sprint back to it like his life depends on whether he reaches it or not because then he would look insane. He has a reputation to uphold. He’s just going to deal with and take the consequences of his actions. He’s going to have to hide the guilt, the shame, the jumpiness. He’s going to be annoyed with himself all day. It’s a good thing he’s going to be away from Mike all day. 

Mike. He blames Mike. This is all Mike’s fault. It’s his fault for looking flawlessly beautiful in that picture. If he hadn’t looked so gorgeous, then Harvey wouldn’t have done it. Mike’s prettiness had blinded him, so that impulse had taken over control and Harvey had made Mike his background. So, yeah, it’s all Mike’s fault. No, really, it is…but might also be slightly his fault. Slightly. So slightly that it doesn’t even really count. Alright maybe it was more like half and half. It was Mike’s fault that he was adorable and it was Harvey’s fault that he had impulses. Yep, half and half. Except, well, the picture wouldn’t have existed in the first place if Harvey hadn’t taken it? Alright, so, it was completely his fault. He was still going to blame it on Mike’s prettiness because it made him feel better. 

It doesn’t really matter whose fault it is though because what’s done is done and Harvey has work to get done today, after he hands over the mountain of files that Mike needs to go through. He manages to do it without looking at Mike because he just knows that if he looks at Mike he’s going to feel the tiniest bit guilty and maybe, maybe kind of ashamed. As soon as he has given the files over and given his instructions, he flees as quickly as possible, but not so quick as to appear that he is running away. He’s got appearances to keep up and a job to do. A job that hopefully take him as far away as he can possibly get from his amazing associate like somewhere on the other side of the world. Well, he doesn’t get the other side of the world, but he does get the conference two floors down, so that he can meet with a client. 

That seems far enough away. He won’t have to see Mike all day. The kid will be busy with the briefs all day and he’ll be busy with his two meetings. He’s reviewing the file, while he waits for the client mostly so he can keep thoughts of Mike off his mind. He’s about halfway through skim reading the file when his phone starts vibrating. He ignores it. It vibrates again. He ignores it again. When it goes off again he know it can only be two people: Mike or Donna. Sighing, he finally fishes out his phone and stares at the screen: Donna then. He answers it and his greeted with a highly irritated Donna explaining that Mike snuck into office (‘I mean really? The kid would make the worst spy ever.’), is now on his computer (‘The puppy needs to be trained better Harvey.’) and is staring at something on the screen in complete disbelief (‘Mouth hanging open and everything. I want to throw something in it. If I make it in do I get points for that?’). 

Shit. Double Shit. Triple Shit. If Mike is on Harvey’s computer, then that mean Mike is seeing Harvey’s background, which means Mike is seeing himself. He’s having thoughts at about a hundred miles per hour and he can’t make them slow down. Why is he such an idiot? Can he still blame Mike for this? How in the hell did the kid know his password? What the hell is Harvey going to tell him? Mike is on his computer, on the computer in which he is the background of. And Harvey never closed the window with the other pictures he uploaded. It takes about thirty seconds for this thought to register in Harvey’s brain, and then he’s out of the chair, out of the conference room, and into an elevator. 

He spends the entire ride of two floors struggling to come up with an explanation as to why Mike is the background of his office computer. And dear God how Harvey could have thought that no one was going to find out was beyond him! God damn his stupid impulse! But it’s ok, it’s going to be fine because is the best fucken closer in the city and if he can’t make this seem reasonable, then he isn’t worthy of that title. He gets out on his floor and walks like he has all the confidence in the world because nothing is wrong. Everything is fine. He can fix this just like he always does. First rule of being a lawyer: believe in yourself and Harvey does. 

He’s not prepared for the look Mike gives him when he comes into the office though. He’s looking at Harvey like he’s the absolutely the most amazing thing in Mike’s life. He’s gazing at Harvey like he’s a Chinese puzzle box that needs solving and Mike is just the one to do it. He’s looking at Harvey like he wants him, all of him. Harvey came into the office ready to yell at Mike for breaking in and for being on his computer, but the words are stuck and dying in his throat. Mike’s still staring at Harvey like he’s trying to figure something out and Harvey doesn’t know what to say anymore. He’s scared. He once in his life Harvey Specter is completely and utterly terrified. He doesn’t know what to do, so he just stares back. He stares back and hopes that whatever Mike is looking for, he finds. 

Then Mike’s blushing, standing up, walking past, and Harvey’s stopping him. He can’t explain why, but he feels like it’s now or never. He feels like he doesn’t act now, then nothing is ever going to happen. Maybe nothing happening is a good thing. It would keep their work relationship the same and they could go on as they have been. Harvey doesn’t think doing nothing would be the better option though. He wants Mike. He wants to hold him. He wants to be there for him. He wants to protect him. He wants to take as many perfect pictures of Mike as he can because he’s in love with him. Because he wants Mike to see all the photos that he takes and know that he’s in love with him. Harvey Specter is in love with Mike Ross and he’s going to do something about it. 

So he asks Mike to his apartment after work and Mike says yes. Mike says yes. That pretty much tells Harvey everything that he needs to know. If Mike had felt uncomfortable or disturbed or if he didn’t feel the same way he wouldn’t have said yes, but he did. He had. Mike said yes. Mike is going to come over after work. Harvey can’t really help the goofy grin that is stealing over his face right now (he definitely looks like he did in that picture of him holding Mike at the bar). Mike’s loves him. Mike loves him. And he’s coming to Harvey’s. Wait-what? So Harvey might not have thought his whole thing through. What the hell are they going to do at his place? What if Mike just thinks that Harvey’s hitting on him, that he isn’t serious? He needs a plan. He needs a plan about five minutes ago when he offered the object of his affections (Object of his affections? Seriously?), an invitation to come home with him. 

He has to prove to Mike that he’s got feelings about Mike way deeper than physical. He’s need a grand gesture. It can’t be anything too costly because Mike’s not big on expensive things. Nothing complicated because Mike appreciates simple way more. Harvey’s thinking, but he’s failing to come up with anything. He needs this to be amazing, to be stunning, beautiful, charming, witty, and perfect, just like Mike is and just like Mike deserves. But Mike doesn’t like perfect. Mike thinks it’s the imperfections that make things wonderful. It’s like how Harvey believes that the most unique shots are the ones that people don’t see the beauty in. Mike doesn’t want the perfect anything. He doesn’t need the pomp and circumstance. He doesn’t want the expensive stuff. He wants simple and cheap and convenient. And Harvey’s pretty sure that Mike wants him (and he knows he’s not perfect no matter what he would have everyone believe). He’s going to give the best imperfect that the kid has ever seen. 

Cause Harvey’s got a plan.


End file.
